L'Élu des vampires
by Allen-kun-MelloK
Summary: L'Élu des vampire,est-ce que cette personne pourrait changer l'avenir des vampires? Et l'avenir de l'Élu, pourrat-il au moins avoir une vie,pourrat-il aimé? Si oui son ame soeur poura t'il survire à tout ces dangers? Et lui qui cache de combre souvenir...


**Bonne nuit tout le monde, je vous poste ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir, parce que comment dire… Moi j'aime beaucoup poster la nuit, c'est comme devenu une habitude chez moi. Exemple vers les 1h du matin comme en ce moment. XD J'espère vraiment que vous aller aimer ma nouvelle fic.**

**Ne pas oublier les personnages de D gray man ne sont pas à moi, mais à Katsura Hoshino.**

**Tout ça pour dire bonne lecture.**

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1

_Yû Kanda le chasseur de vampire_

Dans la ville de Tokyo vers les environs de 20h00, deux jeunes amoureux d'environ 25 ans, marchaient sur le trottoir d'une rue sombre. Le jeune homme suivait sa petite amie Claud qui l'emmenait vers un lieu inconnu. Il la suivait bien gentiment, sans se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ce soir?

-Ah c'est une surprise… lui répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-J'aime bien les surprise! **(Pas sûr que tu vas aimer celle la…)**

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes quand la femme les fit s'arrêter devant un petit immeuble qui avait une étoile noir gravé sur la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est chérie?

-Tu verras bien aller entre.

L'autre côté de la rue il y avait un jeune japonais qui les regardait entrer dans la grande bâtisse. L'asiatique avait des cheveux d'un noir ébène qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval, sauf deux mèches qui encadraient son visage. Il portait une paire de jean foncé, un chandail noir et un long manteau noir. À sa taille, accrochées à sa ceinture il y avait une multitude d'arme toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Mais l'arme qu'il utilisait le plus souvent était Mugen, son arme favorite. Mugen était un grand katana dont la poigner était brodée en rouge et noir et muni d'une garde de couleur d'orée.

-Tch encore un imbécile qui vient de se faire prendre.

Le japonais éteignit sa moto, traversa la rue et entra à son tour dans l'immeuble.

À l'intérieur il y avait une boucherie, l'homme regarda ce qui croyait être des cadavres d'animaux enveloppés dans du plastique, mais c'était tout autre. C'était des êtres humains ou plutôt ce qui en restait, mais il n'eu pas le temps de regarder ce détail que sa "supposé petite amie" l'avait déjà fait traversé une autre porte qui avait le même symbole qu'à l'entrer de l'édifice. De l'autre côté s'étendait une salle plutôt différente de celle qui venait de quitter, à la place d'une boucherie il y avait plutôt une piste de danse avec plusieurs personnes qui dansaient sur celle-ci. Claud emmena son compagnon au milieu de la foule, arriver elle le poussa brutalement par terre. Il se relava tout déboussolé, il chercha Claud des yeux pour savoir ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça, mais ne la trouva pas.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, c'était le calme plat. Il n'y avait plus de musique, les gens avaient arrêtés de danser, plus personne ne bougeait et maintenant toutes ces personnes présentes autour de l'homme le regardaient avec un regard de prédateur. Quand il s'en alla pour leur demander ce qui se passait, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'ils lui sautèrent dessus. Ils le déchiquetèrent, le mangèrent et buvèrent son sang, tel que des bêtes sauvages qui ne savaient pas nourris pendant longtemps. Toutes ces créatures étaient concentrées sur leur repas quand un coup de feu retentit.

-La fête est terminée!

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers l'homme qui avait tirer et plein de chuchotements retentirent.

-C'est lui!

-C'est le chasseur de vampire, Yû Kanda!

-Vite il faut partir d'ici! Crièrent tous les vampires en se relevant et se dispersant pour s'enfuir du fameux chasseur.

Seul les vampires les plus courageux et les plus fort restèrent pour combattre le japonais.

-À mort le chasseur.

Un imbécile qui ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire, sauta sur Kanda s'en prendre ses précautions. Kanda ne se laissa pas faire, en moins de deux secondes il sortit son arme chargée de balles d'argent et lui tira une balle en pleine tête. Le vampire se désintégra et il ne restait de lui qu'un tas de cendre.

Un autre décida au contraire de sortir ses épées, à peine eu t'il le temps des sortir qu'il se fit tuer à son tour, mais cette fois ci avec une balle dans le cœur. Tandis qu'un autre vampire un peu plus intelligent, si on veut… Décida de l'attaquer par derrière, mais finalement il fini comme les deux autres.

-Hey! Nous allons te faire saigner tu vas voir!

-On va voir qui va se faire saigner en premier salope! Dit l'asiatique en lui tirant une balle entre les deux yeux.

Finalement, un vampire réussit à lui arracher son arme des mains, mais Yû avait plein de surprise en réserve. Il sortit un pieu qui était caché sous manteau accroché à sa ceinture et lui planta en plein cœur. Il y en avait un qui était accroché au plafond et croyait surprendre notre habile chasseur, mais Kanda savait qu'il était là. Il sortit un autre pieu et vu que le plafond était considérablement bas, il n'eu aucun mal à planter le pieu dans le coup du suceur de sang et de le faire passer de part en part à travers de la tête.

Un autre suceur de sang regardait la scène avec amusement, trop paresseux pour participer au combat, mais cela n'allait pas durer. Notre chasseur de vampire lui s'amusait bien et il ne voulait qu'aucun de ses adversaires s'ennui, alors il décida de faire participer notre paresseux à la petite fête. Avec une rapidité déconcentrante il s'approcha de l'autre, lui décocha un coup de pied à la tête et par la suite prit la tête du paresseux entre ses mains et la fracassa contre les lumières qui étaient accrochés au mur derrière lui.

-Dit bonjour à la lumière!

La tête explosa et le corps se désintégra.

L'un après l'autre il se jetèrent dessus, mais cela ne donna aucun résultat. Le tueur était trop vite et trop habile pour eux, il était un expert en matière de combat, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il était réduit en cendre.

Kanda commençait de se lacer du combat, il ne trouvait plus ça amusant car les précédents vampires qu'il venait d'abattre il avait vus de la peur dans leurs yeux et la peur cela leur enlevait tout moyen de combattre correctement. En y repensent si les vampires avaient peur de lui alors pourquoi s'étaient-ils battu contre lui si c'était pour finir par se faire tuer par la suite… Le japonais en déduisit que s'était par ce que l'un de leur supérieur leur avait donné un ordre, ce qui veut qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui était plus fort et plus habile que ces vampires de bas étage... Kanda se remotiva, qu'il avait hâte de combattre ce vampire… Sa soirée ne s'annoncerait peut-être pas aussi laçante qu'il l'avait prévus.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que ce fameux vampire apparut et celui-ci était très fâché car Kanda avait tué sa chère suceuse de sang et d'autre chose…

-Encore toi!

Aussi tôt que Kanda avait vu l'homme sa motivation avait retombé d'un cran… Finalement la soirée de ce chère kendoka allait être purement merdique. Ul était fatiguer de toujours retomber sur ce suceur de sang, ça finissait toujours de la même manière. Il le combattait et ce lâche finissait toujours par se sauver, mais ce soir cela allait changer, enfin il l'espérait…

-C'est cette homme! C'est ce salopard, découper le moi et que ça lui faise très mal!

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a… T'es fâché parce que j'ai tuer ta petite pute, tu devrais plutôt te réjouir je viens te faire économiser de l'argent.

Après cette phrase il sortit son katana et se prépara à combattre les derniers vampires qui restaient dans la salle pour ensuite tuer cet enfoiré qui ne voulait jamais crever.

Le combat venait de commencer et on savait déjà qui allait gagner. Avec d'habile coup d'épée Kanda les tua un par un. Une dernière horde de vampire l'encercla, pour finir le combat en beauté il sortit un shuriken et le lança. Le shuriken fit le tour de toutes les têtes en les découpant au passage, elles tombèrent mollement sur le sol et finir en cendre, les corps suivirent.

-Il ne reste plus que toi et moi.

Comme d'habitude le vampire voulu l'attaquer par surprise… Mais comme d'habitude Yû l'avait vu venir. Il sortit son gun à pieu et lui tira un pieu non dans le cœur, mais dans chacune de ces épaules et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac, ce qui lui faire un vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. La créature était maintenant clouée au mur. Kanda voulait le faire souffrir avant de le tuer.

-Espèce d'enfoiré tu vas le payer!

-Sokaro… Ça devient laçant de te découper tu vois… Pourquoi pas le feu pour… Pour changer. Dit-il en sortant une bombe.

Il lui lança dessus et Sokaro partit en feu.

-Fait mes salutations à Cross.

Il entendit les sirènes de polices à l'extérieur, il devait sortir d'ici et vite! Il ne devait pas se faire prendre. De toute manière les policiers ne seraient pas capables de le retrouver car la seule chose qui resterait sur les lieux, ce sont des tas de cendre et ils ne seront aucunement capables d'identifier ce que c'est, même avec des tests d'ADN.

Quelques minutes plus tard le policier, les ambulanciers et les pompiers étaient à l'intérieur. C'est la qu'ils virent qu'il y avait un homme qui était en train de brûler. Le chef des pompiers ordonna qu'on éteigne l'homme.

-Eteignez le moi.

-Oui monsieur.

Kanda avait décidé de sortir par une fenêtre qui était situé à l'arrière du bâtiment et avait retourné prêt de sa moto. Il attendait que les choses se calment et que les policiers partent. C'est là qu'il vit que les ambulanciers emmenaient le cadavre de Sokaro dans une ambulance direction l'hôpital pour qu'on l'examine.

-Merde fait chier! On dirait que ma soirée est encore loin de se terminer!

Pendant ce temps ailleurs dans la ville, il y avait un adolescent de 16 ans courait à toute allure pour ne pas arriver en retard à son travail.

10 minutes plus tard…

-Pauvre con, même pas fichu d'être à l'heure!

-Ah ta gueule gros port!

-C'est pas parce que t'es jeune et que tu travail déjà dans un endroit comme celui que t'a le droit de me parler de la sorte.

-Tu t'es pas vu toi, c'est pas parce que t'es plus vieux que moi que tu peux me parler comme ça imbécile.

-Allen et Chaoji arrêter de vous chamailler! Vous ferez ça ailleurs, ce n'est pas le temps. On n'a un rôtit de cadavre pour vous et c'est tout beau tout chaud.

Pauvre Allen, il n'était pas chanceux ce soir… Déjà qu'il était de nuit avec ce Chaoji, il fallait qu'on lui rajoute un cadavre à examiner. Vous vous demander peut-être pourquoi Allen seulement âgé de 16 ans et travail déjà dans un hôpital.

Ce jeune adolescent s'appel Allen Walker et tout ça a commencé quand que Mana Walker son père adoptif l'avait recueillit dans la rue quand qu'il avait 4 ans. Bizarrement l'homme ne l'avait pas rejeté même avec la couleur de cheveux qu'il avait et avec son bras de couleur noir. Mana avait décidé de l'adopter et de s'en occuper jusqu'à temps que l'enfant atteigne l'âge légal et qu'il fasse sa vie. C'est ainsi que le jeune devint Allen Walker. Mana était médecin et Allen lui avait révélé qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup à ce domaine là, alors durant toute l'enfance d'Allen jusqu'à sa mort, il avait apprit à Allen l'art de la médecine Avec le salaire qu'il avait, Mana avait décidé d'inscrire Allen dans une école privée de la médecine pour enfant avancée. Ayant fait ces études dans la DGM School, notre blandinet était devenu un jeune homme très intelligent et au dessus de la moyenne. Chaque année cette école recueillait des scientifiques qui étudiaient la moyenne des élèves et faisaient quelques tests psychologiques sur des élèves choisis au hasard pour voir si il serait capable de trouver des érudits de la médecine qui seraient plus intelligent, plus performant et apte à aider le médecine à avancer dans le future.

L'an dernier, Allen avait fait partit des élèves choisi au hasard et les scientifiques ont fait une grande découverte, il avait enfin trouvé leur érudit. Comme le jeune adolescent avait suivi les enseignements avancer donner par son père adoptif jusqu'à sa mort, il s'était avéré d'avoir des habilités pour la médecine très avancé même pour son âge. C'est comme ça qu'Allen s'était retrouvé à travailler dans un hôpital à son âge pour ses débuts pour aller ensuite travailler dans un endroit plus spécialiser. Les scientifiques voulaient d'abord faire pratiquer l'enfant dans un milieu plus bas pour ensuite le faire monter progressivement, ils ne voulaient trop le bouleverser dès ses débuts. Il aimait ça travailler à l'hôpital, mais ce qui détestait le plus était d'être prit à travailler avec cet enfoiré de Chaoji. Il l'haïssait tellement que si il avait une pelle entre le main il le tuerait avec plaisir à coup de pelle. Malgré tout Allen aimait bien sa vie et continuait toujours d'aller à l'école, mais il commençait à trouver sa vie laçante, il voulais plus de piquant. Il souhaitait ceci plus que tout.

Le rêve d'Allen allait se réaliser, sa vie allait changer et il ne savait jusqu'à quel point.

Sa vie sera changée du tout au tout et à jamais. Les cauchemars du passé vont ressortir et sa vie trouvera un nouvel aspect.

**

* * *

**

Je sais le premier chapitre n'est pas si bon que ça, mais que voulez-vous c'est moi qui écrit. XP Peut-être qu'il manque des mots, mais soyer compatisant il est 1h du matin…

**Bon et bien habituellement je fais une petite mise en scène avec les personnages après les chapitres, mais la je suis trop fatiguer, cela ira pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne nuit encore et laisser des reviews s.v.p!**

**Tout ça pour dire Vive la suite! **


End file.
